


Words Not Heard

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [24]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: starvonnie said:our ship and 12. things you said when you thought i was asleep :3Our ship! Love you awesome nerd!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



The door the room slid open, and Megatron made an attempt to enter quietly. Rodimus had the early shift on the bridge, while he had just finished the middle shift. Megatron eased onto the side of their bed where he watched Rodimus as he slept. 

Dark fingers gently traced ridges and flares along the flame-colored helm. “How did you ever capture my spark? Bold and brash and infuriating in ways that I can’t begin to comprehend. And yet when I am near you, the chaos of the universe stands still and all is quiet.” He sat silent for a moment longer then left to wash the grime of the day from his frame before he joined Rodimus for a moment of rest before the other had to leave him for the day. 

In the morning it was Rodimus turn to sit bedside and gently stroke the helm of the one that consumed his thoughts. “My words aren't as poetic as yours, but they mean the same thing. I love you too.” He bent and placed a soft kiss on the gray helm before leaving to start his day.


End file.
